Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 44
is the forty-fourth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot After disappearing thirty years ago, Zagart confronts Mr. Dickenson in his room, forcing him to enter Zeo and Gordo in the World Championship preliminaries. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny arrive and finally meet their enemy. He reveals to them that Zeo is his son and that he won't show mercy when he confronts the Bladebreakers in the tournament. The Bladebreakers try to attend Zeo's match so they can find out what's happened to him but arrive at the arena too late - they are informed that Zeo and Gordo advanced in a matter of minutes, ending most of their matches with only one hit. Meanwhile, Dr. K works with King and Queen to improve their powers so they can get the four sacred bit-beasts for her. At the World Championship's opening night gala, the Bladebreakers meet Kane and Jim, King and Queen, and the Saint Shields, who have also advanced to the finals. The final pairings are announced: Zeo and Gordo (absent from the event) vs. Ozuma and Dunga; Kai and Ray vs. Sanchez and Marcos, the Central American champions; Joseph and Mariam vs. King and Queen; and Kane and Jim vs. Tyson and Max. As Mr. Dickenson delivers his speech, King and Queen interrupt him and say they don't care about beyblading, just about Tyson and his teammates and that the rest of the competitors are irrelevant. This enrages Dunga and he starts a no-rules Beyblade match against King in the middle of the crowd. They take the match outside but the Bladebreakers manage to stop the duel. Zeo and Gordo are shown at the building looking down on the other finalists. Major Events * Dr. Zagart and Mr. Dickenson cross paths again. * Zeo and Gordo become a registered tag team for the Championships. * The Saint Shields are competing in the World Championships. * The Central American Beyblade Champions: Sanchez and Marcos are the last tag team revealed for the Championships. Characters *Dr. Zagart *Mr. Dickenson *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Zeo Zagart *Gordo *Doctor K *King *Queen *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Burning Kerberous *Orthros *Ariel *Gabriel *Vortex Ape 2 *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Driger V2 *Dranzer V2 Featured Beybattles * Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Orthros) = No Outcome *Dunga (Vortex Ape 2) vs King (Ariel) = No Outcome Gallery Zagart bei Mr. Dickenson.jpg Queen05.png DrK12.png Gordo16.png Gordo15.png tumblr_otpk8vEReM1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpk8vEReM1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpk8vEReM1w4q252o3_1280.png TCBTS.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_787080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_845560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_857680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_862680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_872680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_883480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_884600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_886840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_898760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_903760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_935320.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_946200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_956200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_961200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_188125.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_190999.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_234920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_297320.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_300080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_318240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_345680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_413560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_511240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_520880.jpg Zeo51.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_971200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_978200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_1571.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_18290.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_24474.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_67978.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_122715.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_144353.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_145824.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_168960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_178894.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_183674.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King_179696.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_573440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1034840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_245360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_798880.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_773280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_806920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_808800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_818240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_821920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1045760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1050800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1052960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1105160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1107160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1107520.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1117000.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1118400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1119960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1123240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44_1162000.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 458160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 448840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 403600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 394280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 207920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 194680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 337000.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Original Series